Not Alone Under This Sky
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Inuyasha flees from the group because he doesn't want them to get involved with the stress dreams have burdened him with. Even though he wanted to be alone, Inu crosses paths with Sesshomaru and realizes that no matter where you are you are never alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Alone Under This Sky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Summary: When we are hurt we want to be alone so that we won't hurt others. Inuyasha dwells on Kikyou and Kagome, yet his heart feels empty and broken. Leaving the group, he goes off to be alone. Yet he realizes that you are never alone. Slight InuxKik and InuxKag, SessxInu.**

**Author's Note: I am getting this from my own life experiences. I thought of writing InuxSess fic. because they are the only reason I watch Inuyasha. Well except for Bankotsu, can't forget him. Anyways we have a depressed Inu and a helping hand Seeshomaru. What will happen I wonder? Read and find out. **

Kagome stuck her head out of the well and looked at her surroundings. It was sunny in the forest, birds chirping happily, and a slight breeze ruffled her hair. She smiled when she noticed the familar faces that always were there when she returned to the feudal era. All except for one.

"Welcome back, Kagome," cried Shippo happily and he latched himself onto Kagome's arm. Sango and Miroku got up from where they had been sitting to help Kagome get out of the well.

"Hai, welcome back, Kagome," said Miroku and Sango in unision.

"Arigatou," she said but she then looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there which was odd. She had been gone for five days due to major tests that she must make up. But normally on the fourth or fifth day, Inuyasha would have come to retrieve her, saying that she had been gone to long or what was taking her. To see that he wasn't here or that he hadn't come to retrieve her, brought a sense of worry. Miroku and Sango seemed to sense what Kagome was feeling.

"Inuyasha has been down ever since you left, Kagome," said Miroku a sigh escaping him.

Sango nodded. "Hai, Myoga came by to annoy us as usual or give us any information. Even he sensed something was wrong because Inuyasha completely ignored him when he sucked his blood." Kagome looked down at the ground and clenched her fists. This was odd for her to hear this. Sure Inuyasha would be grumby or moody when she left, but when she returned he was always there, a little light-spirited.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo, his eyes looking up at her in worry. Kagome took her attention towards him and let a smile form on her face.

"Where is he? Can I go and see him?" she asked. When Miroku and Sango nodded, she picked up her bags and headed towards the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"What is the matter with ye? Rolling all about as if ye has nothing better to do when Kagome is coming back today," said Kaede to Inuyasha, his back turned towards her. She sighed before turning her full attention to the soup she was preparing for Kagome's arrival. "Myoga tells me of ye's dreams. Are the dreams really troubling thee?"

Inuyasha let a growl escape him as he clenched his fists. _Damn that flea, I told him not to tell anyone. _"It is none of your damn business about what my dreams are, or how they are affecting me."

"Ye is right but it is my concern about the problem that will affect the ones around ye," said Kaede, her eyes closing as Inuyasha abrubtly stood, grabbing his sword and letting it rest at his side. He was sick of it, sick of everyone worring about him. Back then before Kikyou, he was alone and damn happy about it. He started to walk towards the door before a familar scent filled his nostrils. He ears perked to the sounds of Kagome's voice. He froze, knowing that Miroku and Sango had probably told Kagome about his behavior these past days. _Damnit, I am so sick of people. _

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome whom was now infront of him, her eyes on his. He stepped back, not comfortable with her being so close to him. _Shit...why won't you leave me alone. _

"What is it you want?" he asked, his eyes looking away.

"Don't give me that, I heard about what you have been up too lately. Besides you didn't come to get me," she answered.

"So what am I now, a dog that comes to fetch you?" he asked in a growl. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo blinked at his question. Kagome seemed taken aback by his question, for her eyes had widened with surprise and sadness. Inuyasha seemed to not care, for he leaped off into the forest.

"INUYASHA!" she called. She could feel tears in her eyes but shook them away. Had she scared him? Pushed him in a corner where he couldn't do anything but flee? She felt guilt, very much guilt swell up inside her.

"It be alright, child," said a familar voice behind Kagome. Kagome turned around quickly to face Kaede.

"What is wrong with him? What is wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked the old woman in a voice of pleading.

"Come with me and ye's question shall be answered after dinner," answered Kaede as she walked towards her home. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went in the hut. Kagome looked down at the ground and then back at the area where Inuyasha had gone. She frowned before going inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha had lost the amount of time he had been running, but to him it didn't matter. He wanted to be far away from everyone, he wanted to isolated and deal with his conflict own his own. He didn't want anyone to have sympathy for what he was feeling.

Not paying attention to his running, his own carelessness caused him to trip over a branch. He fell to the ground and cursed himself. He stood, wiping the dirt from his pants. He then looked around, realizing that he might have gone farther than he had anticipated. It didn't matter though and to him, this was better.

He slumped down under a tree and looked up at the evening sky. It was cloudy, telling him of rain. Images of his dream kept popping into his mind which was making him have a headache. He rubbed his forehead and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. He hated this, this weak feeling.

A smell filled his nostrils which caused him to grab hold of Tetseiga. _Damnit. _He watched as a familar human child walked through the forest path, followed by the annoying toad, a two-headed dragon, and aboveall...his brother.

Sesshomaru stopped as he noticed his halfbreed brother sitting under a tree next to him. Jaken and Rin both let out a gasp at the same time.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is Inuyasha, that pathetic halfdemon," said Jaken pointing at Inuyasha.

"Keep pointing that fingure at me and I will slice it off," said Inuyasha. Jaken let out a squeak before hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"What is it you are doing here, Brother?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual, calm cool voice. Inuyasha looked away, the pain in his head starting to get worse due to this stress. Also due to the fact he hadn't eaten in two days and had no sleep also caused his burden to be bigger. He didn't answer his brother's question, instead he only glared. Sesshomaru took a step towards Inuyasha which made him unsheath his Tetseiga.

"Don't come near me," said Inuyasha under a growl. Although he started to feel dizzy and fell to one knee. He cursed his pounding head put kept his grip strong on his sword. Jaken blinked at Inuyasha's behavior and Rin just watched. Sesshomaru though, had not changed his expression, yet it was odd for him to see Inuyasha in such a state, and alone for that matter.

"Where are you compainions, Halfbreed? Have you scared them off and come to cross paths with Sesshomaru-sama so that he may take your life?" sneered Jaken whom was still hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"I don't need anyone," murmured Inuyasha before falling to the ground uncouncious. Tetseiga fell beside him, the fang dimenishing to an old, time blade. Sesshomaru blinked at his uncouncious, younger brother. _It wouldn't be fair if I killed him now, I would find no pleasure in it. _He stepped over towards Inuyasha and knelt down beside him. He brought his hand towards the Tetseiga and small spark shot at him from the sword's aura. He ignored the small shocks to his hand as he picked up the sword and carefully sheathed it. He then picked up Inuyasha gently and started to walk to their destination.

"Come Rin, Jaken," he commanded while he was walking, not looking back at them. Jaken's eyes were wide with confusion but Rin walked on, following Sesshomaru. Jaken shook himself back into reality before following them as well.

**Author's Note: Well, tis good, tis not good? There will be some more soon, promise. Please leave lots of reviews for this sweet puppy and you shall get chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone Under This Sky: Chapter Two**

**Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing and reading, and as reward you get chapter two. Aren't I sweet? **

"So what has been bothering Inuyasha is dreams?" asked Miroku as he set his empty bowl of soup down.

"Aye, I was told while ye were waiting for Kagome to return," answered Kaede with a nod and she refilled Miroku's bowl.

"But it seemed that there was something more bothering him. Inuyasha wouldn't act in such a way to Kagome when it is just dreams," said Sango as she offered some of her meal to Kirara.

"It was what wasin Inuyasha's dreams that caused him to ask in such a way," said Kaede.

"Do you know what was in the dreams?" asked Kagome.

"Myoga told me that Inuyasha kepts having dreams of ye and Kikyou, but that was it. Inuyasha didn't say anything more," answered Kaede. Kagome looked down at her bowl of soup which was almost gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you wish for me to go get some cool water for him?" asked Rin as she stared at the sleeping Inuyasha under a tree. He glanced at her and nodded which caused her to get up with a small bowl and skip off. He then took his attention back to Inuyasha whose fever had gone down now. _Such a weak race they are, halfbreeds. _

"My lord, I don't understand why you are treating him instead of ending his life. Hasn't that always been what you wanted to do?" asked Jaken. When Sesshomaru glared at him, he let out a yelp and apologized.

A couple of minutes later, Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and looked around. His head was still hurting but not as bad as before. When he noticed Sesshomaru, he immediatly sat up but winced from the pain in his head.

"Don't fret," was all Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders gently and helped him lay back down. Inuyasha let out a low growl, the expression on his face was an expression that Sesshomaru found...cute.

"Don't tell me what to do," growled Inuyasha but layed his head back down. Sesshomaru after seeing Inuyasha knew of his condition, he hadn't eaten which had caused the headache. Probably stress related as well because he knew he younger brother would not leave the girl. At this time he kinda felt relieved that the girl wasn't here, it kinda made him happy in an odd way.

"Jaken give me that pack that is on Ah and Un's saddle." Jaken at first only blinked but when he got a glare from Sesshomaru, he quickly went over to the two-headed dragon and pulled out a small, folded up piece of cloth.

"Here you are, Sesshomaru-sama," said Jaken as he handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru unfolded it and took a strip of meat from it and held it out for Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared and moved his head away.

"I don't want it," he grumbled.

"Eat it, it will get rid of that headache you have," said Sesshomaru.

"And why the hell does it matter to you?" asked Inuyasha who now looked at Sesshomaru.

"So that a way you can go back to your friends, isn't that what you want?"

"I don't need them, they only are a burden to me," answered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru blinked, unsure if Inuyasha was telling the truth or not. He had seen, from the many battles they had fought, that Inuyasha always protected those people that followed him. Why did he decide that now they were a burden to him?

"If you don't eat this meat then I will force you to," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't care," replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru let out a sigh before taking a bite out of the meat and chewing it only a little. He then moved his hand towards Inuyasha's mouth and opening it with one fingure. He then bent down, and put his mouth against his younger brother's. He allowed his toungue to push the meat into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he couldn't move. Inuyasha swallowed the meat and Sesshomaru sat up. Inuyasha blinked up at him, a small blush on his face. Sesshomaru repeated what had done before, he knew that Inuyasha would eat it if he did this. And at the same time, he was enjoying it.

After the meat had been eaten, and Rin had returned with the water. Inuyasha had fallen asleep again. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who stood in attention.

"Rin, take Ah and Un as well as Jaken for a walk," ordered Sesshomaru. Jaken was about to protest but decided against it. He got up and walked behind Rin as she grabbed the two-headed dragon's harness and walked off. Sesshomaru then took his eyes back to Inuyasha and gently stroked the younger's cheek. Inuyasha's ears twitched which made a grin form on Sesshomaru. He moved his body so that he could lean forward to where he was nose to nose with the sleeping halfbreed. He then planted a kiss on Inuyasha's lips, hoping that maybe he could take this pain that his little brother was burdened with. He then moved his lips away from Inuyasha's, noticing that he had awoken the one he loved dearly.

**Author's Notes: Awe, Sesshomaru, you are supposed to be letting Inuyasha sleep. lol. Anyway hope you liked, review and you shall get chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Alone Under This Sky: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Author's Notes: Okay the rating has moved from teen to mature. So this chapter is going to be lemon and if you don't like lemon well then leave. I am not wanting flames for something I have warned you about. And if you have refused to read the warning then your review will be deleted if it is a flame. I can't stand immature children. Anyways for those who will continue to read own, enjoy and review for this wittle puppy. **

"Sesshomaru!" gasped Inuyasha, sitting up quickly, a huge blush on his face. Sesshomaru smirked, taking his swords from his belt and setting them to the side. Inuyasha watched him, scooting back some. Sesshomaru immediatly looked at him, a spark of lust in his eyes.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha, are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"No, I am just ...why in the hell did you kiss me?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at his younger brother's answer. He moved and leaned forward, his upper body ontop of Inuyasha's. "You are quite adorable you know?" He then kissed the side of Inuyasha's neck, making Inu's body to shiver slightly at the touch.

"Stop...it," Inuyasha said through a moan as Sesshomaru continued to kiss and bite on his younger brother's neck playfully. He could tell that Inuyasha was enjoying this, due to the squirms he was making under him.

"Why should I?" asked Sesshomaru before kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha's body tensed and he became still. Sesshomaru's lips felt soft and warm against his own, and he could feel that his headache had gone away. And also...his heart did not feel as heavy. He then relaxed, kissing his older brotherback. Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's botten lip before moving his head back upwards, biting one of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha let out a small whimper, his back arching a bit.

"Sesshomaru..."moaned Inuyasha, his head tilting some to the small licks and bites his ears were receiving. Sesshomaru moved until his body was ontop of Inuyasha's. He lowered his body, feeling Inuyasha's hardening member against his own. His hands started to remove Inuyasha's shirt and then stared at his younger brother's bare chest. Inuyasha looked up at him, his eyes having the look of yearning in them. Sesshomaru smiled before kissing him, letting fingures play with Inuyasha's nibbles. Inuyasha moaned in the kiss as Sesshomaru's tongue entered his mouth, rolling against his teeth before their tongues battled for dominance.

They broke the kiss in need for necessary air and Sesshomaru's hands played with Inuyasha's obi. Inuyasha let out a small whimper as Sesshomaru undid it and lowered his pants. Sesshomaru lowered his head down to Inuyasha's erection, licking the head gently. Inuyasha cried out, bucking upwards. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha's length in his mouth, letting his tongue roll around it gently. Inuyasha's body shivered and squirmed, Sesshomaru's hands moving around his nibbles. Inuyasha let out a hiss, as Sesshomaru tongue traced the vein and then back at the head, sucking at his member lightly. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream as he came in his older brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru swallowed Inuyasha's seed before moving his head upwards towards his younger brother. "You taste very good, Inuyasha." Inuyasha let out a small whimper, his body trembling slightly. His hands went to Sesshomaru's clothing and tugged at them. Sesshomaru chuckled as he allowed Inuyasha to remove his clothing. Once he was done, Sesshomaru lowered his body as he kissed him, both of their erections rubbing against one another. Both the them moaned, their tongues once again battling for dominance.

Inuyasha broke the kiss when he bolted upright. He let out a yelp, noticing that two fingures had entered him. He looked up with painful eyes at Sesshomaru who kissed his forhead as he spread his fingures apart. He struggled, his body in pain. Sesshomaru whispered for him to stay calm and relax which he found hard to do but with the small bites to his ears he was actually able to ignore the pain. Sesshomaru removed his two fingures and brought them to his mouth and licked him. He then looked down at Inuyasha who was looking at him with the pleading eyes. He planted a kiss before spreading Inuyasha's legs apart and positioning himself at his younger brother's entrance.

Inuyasha had lost track of time but yelped when Sesshomaru entered him. He grabbed hold of the earth near him, bucking upright. Sesshomaru caught his hips and starting exiting and then entering Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned, calling out his older brother's name. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Inuyasha's member and started stroking it at his pace. Inuyasha's moans grew louder as Sesshomaru quickened, Sesshomaru letting out his own moans. Inuyasha cried out in ecstasy as Sesshomaru touched the spot inside of him, and he came in Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru let out his own cry as he came inside Inuyasha and then settled himself on Inuyasha's sweaty chest. Inuyasha panted, hugging his older brother tightly. Sesshomaru exited Inuyasha and wrapped both of them in his fluff.

**((Whoa...I said...fluff...I got to say it again...FLUFF! )) **

"So will you tell me what has been bothering you, what made your friends a burden?" asked Sesshomaru, stroking Inuyasha's ear gently.

"I had a dream that Kagome and Kikyou died and I just stood there and let it happen. I just couldn't take it, so I stopped sleeping and since the dream wouldn't leave my mind, I didn't feel like eating. I wanted to be away from everyone, because maybe if I am, then they will be safe," exclaimed Inuyasha whom was staring at Sesshomaru's bare chest.

"If you think that those humans will be able to survive in this era without you then you are wrong," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up at him, blinking. "You have always protected that girl and the rest of your friends. They depend on you to protect them, to be there for them."

"I guess you are right," he replied, laying his head down and snuggling up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled and stroked his hair as Inuyasha fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well did anyone like? Anyone? Hmmm? Review and you will get chapter four. NO FLAMES! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Alone Under This Sky: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Wee seems everyone likes my little lemon part in the fic. Hehehehe meow Wait a puppy doesn't meow...erases and then barks There better. Oh and to this person that says I owe them $1200.00 I am sorry but I am poor. Besides God invented cups, you could have drooled in a cup instead of your computer. lol. **

For a couple of days, Kagome and the others had stayed at the village. Miroku had suggested that they let Inuyasha have his time alone, due to the fact that Inuyasha would return when he was ready. Although, Kagome had not expected him to be gone for almost two weeks. Kirara nudged at her leg, mewing slightly. Kagome looked down and smiled, picking the cat demon up and scratching behind her ears. Sango walked over and looked at Kagome in concern.

"Are you worried about Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome simply nodded which caused Sango to frown.

"I know that he will be back but still," said Kagome, tears in her eyes. Kirara mewed once again, licking her hand as if trying to cheer her up. Sango put and reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha surfaced from the cool water of the river and shook his head. He decided since it was such a hot day to dip in the river for a bit, to wash the dirt from his hair. It seemed that his stay with Sesshomaru had lightened up his spirit, more than he thought it would. He actually smiled when his brother would lay down next to him under the moonlight. Although, he had not planned to stay this long, for he knew the others would be worried. The last thing he wanted was for them to come searching for him, and find out that he was happy with Sesshomaru. He wouldn't know who would faint first, Kagome or Miroku.

He exited the river and sat down on the grass, letting a sigh escape him. He put back on his red haori and layed on his back, hoping the sun would dry his wet pants. He ears twitched to the sound of movement near him and he looked to his side to see Sesshomaru sitting down next to him.

"You seem better than you were a couple of days ago," said Sesshomaru whom was staring at the river. Inuyasha blinked before sitting up.

"Thanks to you I am better," replied Inuyasha with a smile. Sesshomaru didn't comment, instead he only kept looking at the river.

"You should be going back to where your friends are, I am sure they are worried about you," said Sesshomaru in a quiet tone. Inuyasha frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Yea, I know, but I will remember what we shared these past couple of days." It was all Inuyasha could say because he dared not argue with the one he now knew he loved. Sesshomaru had kindly taken him in, healed him, loved him in a way that Inuyasha had never been loved before. And even though he didn't want to leave, he had to.

He stood, grabbing his Tetseiga and tucked in his obi. Sesshomaru looked up at him, and for the first time, Inuyasha noticed sadness in his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he knelt down and kissed his older brother gently. Sesshomaru kissed back, letting his hand rest on Inuyasha's cheek. They might not have another chance like this and both wanted to share this moment as long as they could.

Both broke the kiss and Inuyasha stood. He looked down at his older brother. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," said Sesshomaru in his normal, cold tone. Inuyasha then turned and walked towards the village where his comrades were.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as his younger brother walked away. He was amazed at how strong of a halfbreed his brother was, someone he would love. He smiled as the wind ruffled his hair and looked up at the sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha had returned to his worry comrades whom welcomed him back with open arms. Shortly after, they headed out in search of Naraku. After walking a good ways away, they had set camp that night. With everyone asleep, Inuyasha took his post in a tree to keep watch as usual. He looked up at the starry sky and saw the crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru..." he said to the moon, a smile on his face.

**End**

**Author's Note: Tis the end. Hope everyone loved another fic. by me. I enjoyed writing this fic. Review! **


End file.
